Currently available methods by which software-based device drivers handle operating system kernel-provided commands may not be conducive to allowing said software-based device driver to have a desired level of portability across various operating system environments.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method for operating system kernel-provided commands which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available methods.